Earth Magic (MM6)/Spells
These are the Earth Magic spells in Might and Magic VI: The Mandate of Heaven. : Costs 1 spell point. Slaps a monster with magical force, forcing it to recover from the stun spell before it can do anything else. Stun also knocks monsters back a little, giving the player a chance to get away. The greater the skill in Earth Magic, the greater the effect of the spell. * Normal: Normal effect. * Expert: Stronger effect. * Master: Strongest effect. : Creates and fires a single magical arrow. Unlike most spells, this spell is inaccurate and has the same chance of hitting as a regular arrow (using Earth Magic skill as a bonus to hit). Also unlike most spells, Magic Arrow is free to cast when caster becomes a Master of Earth. The arrow does 3-8 points of damage. * Normal: Casting costs 2 spell points. * Expert: Casting costs 1 spell point, faster recovery. * Master: Casting costs no spell points, even faster recovery. : Costs 3 spell points. Increases all characters' resistance to magic by an amount equal to skill in Earth Magic. * Normal: +1 resistance per skill point. * Expert: +2 resistance per skill point. * Master: +3 resistance per skill point. : Costs 4 spell points. Summons a swarm of biting, stinging insects to bedevil a single target. The swarm only does 5 points of damage plus 1-3 per skill point, but it never misses and the damage is physical, making resistance to this spell unlikely. * Normal: Moderate recovery rate. * Expert: Faster recovery rate. * Master: Fastest recovery rate. : Costs 5 spell points. Increases the armor class of a character by 5 + 1 point per skill point. * Normal: Duration 1 hour + 5 minutes per skill point. * Expert: Spell affects entire party. * Master: Duration 1 hour + 15 minutes per skill point. : Costs 8 spell points. Fires a rotating, razor-thin metal blade at a single monster. This spell can miss, and damage and chance to hit rely heavily on Earth Magic skill. The blade does 1-5 points of damage per skill point. * Normal: Moderate recovery rate. * Expert: Faster recovery rate. * Master: Fastest recovery rate. : Costs 10 spell points. Removes the stoned condition from a character if the spell is cast in time. The greater the skill and rank in Earth Magic the longer the condition could have been present before the “point of no return” is reached. After that, the only way to remove the condition short of Divine Intervention is to visit a temple. * Normal: Works if stoned less than 3 minutes per skill point. * Expert: Works if stoned less than 1 hour per skill point. * Master: Works if stoned less than 1 days per skill point. : Costs 15 spell points. Releases a magical stone into the world that will explode when it comes into contact with a creature or enough time passes. The rock will bounce and roll until it finds a resting spot, so be careful not to be caught in the blast. The explosion causes 1-8 points of damage per skill point. * Normal: Moderate recovery rate. * Expert: Faster recovery rate. * Master: Fastest recovery rate. : Costs 20 spell points. Temporarily turns a target to stone. These stone statues are invulnerable to any sort of attack. * Normal: Duration 5 minutes per skill point. * Expert: Duration 10 minutes per skill point. * Master: Duration 20 minutes per skill point. : Costs 25 spell points. Fires a magical stone far into the air that creates a very large and powerful explosion when it lands. The damage is 20 points plus 1 per skill point. This spell can only be used outdoors. * Normal: Moderate recovery rate. * Expert: Faster recovery rate. * Master: Fastest recovery rate. : Costs 30 spell points. Increases the weight of a single target enormously for an instant, causing internal damage equal to 25% of the monster’s hit points plus another 2% per skill point. The bigger they are, the harder they fall. * Normal: Slow recovery rate. * Expert: Fast recovery rate. * Master: Even faster recovery rate. Category:Might and Magic VI spells